Until Death Do Us Apart
by An Ordinary Riceball
Summary: [NOT Germancest, by any means], Germany held Prussia tightly in his arms. He didn't know what even happened. One minute Prussia was laughing and teasing like he always did; the next, he was like this, in his arms...dying. It's not until something or someone close to you is gone that you realize how important they actually were to you. CHAR DEATH. No ships.


_**Story:**_ **Until Death Do Us Apart** _ **  
**_

 _ **Summary:**_ **Germany held Prussia tightly in his arms. He didn't know what even happened. One moment Prussia was laughing and teasing like he always did; the next, he was like this, on the floor...dying. It's not until something or someone close to you is gone that you realize how important they actually were to you.**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **I don't own Hetalia.**

 _ **Fun fact:**_ **Preußen, or 'Prussia' is pronounced 'Puroisen' in Japanese Romaji, written like プロイセン.**

* * *

"Why did this have to happen...?" Germany held Prussia tightly in his arms. He didn't know what even happened. One moment Prussia was laughing and teasing like he always did; the next, he was like _this_ , in his arms... _dying_. Prussia gathered the strength to look up at him, fighting to meet his gaze.

"West, do I look awesome?",

Germany answered back, "...Ja. You're look just as awesome as you were back then, _**(brother)**_ Bruder..."

Prussia smiled his trade mark grin. "Keseseses...! _Deutschland_ , I don't think I've ever told you this before, but...I'm glad I met you, and I'm thankful that we could be _**(brothers)**_ Brüder to the end.

"Mein gott, _Preußen_ , we'll always be Brüder, no matter what. I promise that."

"Ach so...", Prussia reached up, giving the brightest smile Germany had him seen him give.

"Is that...so...? Danke, kleiner Mann...", he said, weakly ruffling Germany's hair. "That's awesome... Keseses~"

The light in the older nation's eyes, gleamed with happiness, and relief, but they also held the look of regret, of some sort. Germany sighed painfully, choking back his tears. He wanted Prussia's last moments of existence to be meaning in a good way. He wanted Prussia to die while happily knowing he, himself, would still be able to move on. "Bruder, it's time you go now, isn't it...?"

"...Ja... I guess it is.", Prussia nodded softly, smirking. "Hey, West, can you do me a favor?"

Germany looked at him in question. "Was ist es?"

"Tell Hungary and...the Aristocrat...that I never actually hated them...", his strength was fading, along with his existence was quickly dropping at this point, and Germany knew that Prussia didn't have but maybe a minute left, so he quickly spoke. "Prussia, even if everyone else may forget you, I will always remember you, because not only are you my ally, and the greatest Bruder I could ever have, I now I realize this. You are the best friend I've ever had! Ich habe dich lieb! _ **(Familial way of saying "I love you" to a sibling, your mother or someone close like that. :P)**_ "

Crimson eyes met blue ones, and Prussia barely managed to whisper, "Danke.", before smiling, as his arm dropped to his side, and all life in him was completely gone, though his smile remained. Sitting there, Germany found it odd. He should've been crying now, but he just couldn't. He couldn't help but wonder if it was Prussia's letting him know he was happy, and that he didn't need to cry for him. He couldn't do or say anything, but tightly hug Prussia's fading body to his chest, until it had completely dispersed into thin air, only his clothes were left(please forgive me for that, but it only makes since...).

 _'Preußen...sie werden immer ein Teil von Deutschland sein.',_ he swore to himself.

 _-Fin_

...

 _Sequel_

The next few days were terrible for him. At times he felt so lost he didn't even know what to do. Far more than Italy's continuous crying, it was the dreadful dead silence when he was by himself that tortured him the most; it was practically _unbearable_. He kept expecting Prussia to suddenly come running into his room, being his typical obnoxious self, shouting something like "The Awesome Me has arrived", and how him he himself should try being more awesome, even though he would compared to him on the matter.

"How odd... I guess it's true what they say," he finally muttered, rubbing his forehead. "It's not until something or someone close to you is gone that you realize how important they were to you, and you realize everything they did for you... I keep wishing he would just barge in the room like he always does, but it never happens. It's hard to believe that he's gone, just like that, even though he was just here a few days ago... I can only wish that it had been me instead of you, Bruder..."

Suddenly hearing a knock on the door, he immediately jumped up, not even paying full attention to reality anymore. Suddenly losing his normal composure, he _wanted_ Prussia to be at the door.

However whenever he opened the door, his heart sunk, and tears welled up in the corners of his eyes. Prussia was _gone_. His brother was _gone._ One of his only true 'friends' he'd ever had in his entire life as a nation was completely _gone,_ and would never be coming _back_...

"Germany-san?", Germany lifted his head back up to meet the troubled gazes of Italy and Japan.

"Oh, Japan, Italy.", he turned away, unable to look them in the eye anymore. "Sorry about that..."

"Iie, it's okay."

"Germany...", Italy mumbled, looking down with tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry how about crying so much earlier. I can tell that it stressing you out. I just don't know how to handle it all. I've known Prussia a lot longer than even you, Germany. Back in my child days, Prussia acted kinda like a big brother to me when I was staying with Mr. Austria, and Mr. Hungary and Holy Ro- um...sorry... So anyway, I really looked up to him, and cared for him a lot, as well. I understand how you feel, Germany..."

"Why wasn't it me, instead...? Why did he have to die...? Why...? It makes no sense... Why I am c-crying...?! I should be happy that he's happy, but I'm not... I should be with mein Bruder... I...I..."

"It's okay, captain... It's okay." Italy gently hugged him, smiling. If Prussia was here, he would tell you something like, 'Holding back your tears is so unawesome, so just let those awesome tears flow from those awesome eyes of yours!' and then he would go 'Kesesese~!' just like he always does, right?"

Germany froze for a before a small smile. "Ja... He would... You're right.", he stood back up straight. "Hey, why don't we go outside? I need some fresh air."

" ** _(Yes~!)_** Si~! I think that's a good idea~!", Italy chimed, cheerfully.

" ** _(Yes...!)_** Hai...!" Japan added.

As they got closer to front door, Germany began to heard voices from outside. _Familar voices._ When he got there, much to his shock, Austria, Hungary, Romano, France, and Spain were all there. "You guys, what are you doing here...?"

There was a short, but terrible, silence that followed, until Romano spoke up. "Hmph. We just came to say sorry about your loss, you bastard..." Even though Romano still 'tried' to curse, it just didn't have the bite that it normally did, and sounded like rather hollow _frustration._

"Ach so...", Germany sighed. "Es tut mir leid... Vielen Dank."

"Hey, why are _you_ apologizing, you bastardo?!", Romano demanded, before he was suddenly being hugged by Italy.

"Romanooo~! Please be nice...", Italy whined.

Romano started to struggle but eventually gave in, not even bothering anymore.

There was a long silence before Germany finally looked up above him at the sky.

"Preußen's death was unavoidable, and I knew that down deep," he began. "but I guess I wanted to believe that he'd always be there, constantly annoying the living daylights out of me, getting me to listen to him playing his flute, inviting me to go to some bar and drink beer. I had taken his existence for granted. I didn't want to think that one day he'd be gone, just like that...And he was just here yesterday morning too..."

Austria, looked over at him, wanting to saying something but honestly didn't know what to say...

"Oh, that's right. Austria, Hungary... He wanted me to you both that he never did hate you..." Germany told them, meeting Autstria's eyes.

Hungary looked away at this point.

"I see, I guess I should be glad." Austria replied, "Even though he was an ass and fool at times, he will be missed..."

 **("Yes")** "Oui..." France uncharacteristically mumbled, solemnly.

 ** _("Yes")_** "Si... He was our best friend, as well...We really will miss him a lot." Spain added, eyes downcast.

"Ja..." Germany looked up at the sky, smiling sadly to himself. His one and only brother was in a better place now, right? Then why did it still hurt so much? He thought he'd gotten over getting emotional about someone's death, especially after he'd seen so much of it, but...he realized he was wrong...

Hungary finally gazed up at him. "Germany, I'm so sorry about your brother... I should have been kinder to him... I really am so sorry..."

"Actually, I think we _all_ should have treated him better while he was here, but he's gone now. Unfortunately, there's nothing we can do for him, but keeping him alive in our memories." Austria closed his eyes in deep thought.

"Ja. That's all we can do...Verdammt..."

Damned irony... It was sometimes bittersweet, and just extremely frustrating and depressing. It really was a _Biest_...

* * *

 ** _A/N: What did you think? I almost started crying several times when writing this. I just love Prussia so much...T^T_**

 ** _Translations~_**

 ** _Ach so. - (Equivalent of)_ I see. **

**Danke. - Thank you.**

 ** _"Preußen...sie werden immer ein Teil von Deutschland sein." _-__ Prussia...you will always be a part of Germany..." -**

 _ **Es tut mir leid... Vielen Dank. -**_ **I'm sorry...** ** **Many thanks.****

 _ **Mein gott, Preußen -**_ **My** **God** **, Prussia** _ **  
**_

 _ **Iie -**_ **No**

 ** _Danke, kleiner Mann..._ \- Thanks, little man...**

 _ **Was ist es? -**_ **What** **is it?**


End file.
